Si tu sautes, je saute
by Apollo16
Summary: Hank s'apprête à commettre l'irréparable quand Jay arrive.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ce one shot m'a été inspiré de la fin de la saison 5 de chicago P.D et d'une vidéo d'une scène coupée qui a été publiée sur leur page Facebook.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Jay c'était inquiété quand il n'avait pas vu Voight lors de leur petite réunion pour rendre hommage à Al. Il s'était inquiété parce que comme il l'avait dit à Hailey, Al était tout pour Voight c'était son meilleur ami, son prêtre, son psychologue, son confident, un frère. Et contrairement à beaucoup il connaissait la douleur qu'éprouvait son Sergent. Il avait tracé son téléphone, côtoyer Mouse lui avait appris quelques compétences particulières en informatiques. Et c'est là qu'il l'avait retrouvé, au bord du toit du district 21, regardant dans le vide, prêt à franchir le pas pour ne plus jamais souffrir, parce qu'il fallait reconnaître il avait eu sa dose de souffrances. L'inspecteur n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'approcher pour être à portée de voix.

-Hé Serg'.

Voight se retourna, surpris que de tous ses détectives se soit lui qui soit là.

-Si tu es là pour me dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute tu peux te barrer.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas. dit Jay. Ça ne risque pas. C'est ta faute si Al est mort.

-Tu ferais un négociateur merdique Halstead.

Jay rit à cette remarque.

-Je ne partage pas ce point de vue. La première chose qu'on apprend à l'école de police c'est de ne pas mentir à quelqu'un qui tente de se suicider, alors je suis les règles, je ne te mens pas. C'est ta faute, Al est allé en prison pour un meurtre que tu as commis, et il y est mort. Il n'y a pas besoin de mener une enquête pour savoir ça.

-Il ne te reste plus qu'à me pousser. Répondit Voight, qui avait de plus en plus envie de faire un pas, juste un pas pour ne plus jamais souffrir.

-Sergent, le problème ce n'est pas de savoir de qui c'est la faute. Peu importe, les dés sont jetés ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut plus rien y changer. Mais il y a un fait, c'est que toi tu es encore là.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Jay et ce dernier en profita pour s'avancer au bord du toit, juste à côté de son supérieur. Il n'avait pas le vertige, mais il devait avouer que ce n'était pas l'endroit où il préférait être, mais c'est là où il le devait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Halstead !

-Je veux te prouvez que contrairement à ce que tu penses tu n'es pas seul. Je sais que tu as perdu ta femme, ton fils, Erin est partie et maintenant Al est mort. Mais tu n'es pas seul.

-Ah oui ? Et qui il reste ?

-Ton petit-fils, qui je suis sûr voudra entendre toutes les histoires de policiers que tu pourras lui raconter. Il y a ta belle-fille, qui même si elle est partie à l'autre bout du pays t'apprécie beaucoup et comptera toujours sur ton soutien. Et puis il y a l'équipe. Parce que si tu décides de faire ce que tu as l'intention de faire, il n'y aura plus d'équipe. Antonio et Ruzek sont à deux doigts de se lyncher, Atwater tente tant bien que mal à se mettre entre les deux, mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Kim est démolit par toute cette histoire et si Adam se barre, à mon humble opinion elle suivra. Hailey restera peut-être, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Et puis il y a Platt, elle a déjà perdu un vieil ami, je ne pense pas qu'elle veille en perdre un deuxième. Je pourrais encore continuer longtemps comme ça.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu t'inclus dans tous ces gens ?

-Bien sûr, Sergent, je te serai toujours reconnaissant.

Hank le regarda surprit, le croyant à moitié.

-Je vais être honnête avec toi, je n'ai pas toujours apprécié tes manières de faire mais sans toi je n'aurais jamais fait face à mes vieux démons, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Erin.

-Tout ça pour qu'elle parte.

-Oui, mais est-ce que le mieux c'est de connaitre l'amour de sa vie seulement pour quelques années, ou de ne jamais le connaitre ? Je pense que tu es encore mieux placé que moi pour répondre à cette question.

Un silence fit suite à cette déclaration, Voight réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il avait dit, il savait qu'il avait raison, mais la douleur semblait prendre une place plus importante que tout le bon sens de son détective.

-Et puis il y a autre chose.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu sautes, je saute.

-Pas question, tu ne le feras pas.

-Tu veux me tester Sergent ? Interrogea Jay, et Voight pouvez lire dans ses yeux toute la volonté qui le caractérisait, et quelque part il croyait vraiment que son détective serait capable de le faire.

-J'ai toutes les raisons de sauter aussi, Al était comme un père pour moi, c'est le seul qui m'a soutenu quand j'ai été accusé de meurtre, je lui serai toujours reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il m'a appris.

Voight recula soudainement du bord, prenant conscience qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir loin de là.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, crois-moi, j'ai six camarades qui sont morts à cause de moi, je connais la souffrance, la culpabilité, mais il y a toujours d'autres solutions que celle-ci, des meilleures solutions.

Voight hocha la tête se sentant soudainement honteux d'avoir pensé à le faire.

-Allez viens, on s'est tous rejoint pour boire une bière, ou plusieurs, en l'honneur de Al.

Hank hocha la tête.

-A propos de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Voight répondit par un simple hochement de tête, gagnant une nouvelle forme de respect pour son détective et se disant qu'il avait de la chance que Jay Halstead croise sa route un jour, parce que sinon il se serait jeté de ce putain de toit et ça aurait été la plus grosse connerie de sa vie, il y avait encore beaucoup de gens qui comptaient sur lui et qui l'aimaient, et encore beaucoup de choses à vivre, il en était maintenant convaincu.

 **FIN**


End file.
